Vould you like some apfel strudel?
by Sadik
Summary: Germania brings some freshly baked apple strudel to break into the city of Rome. Oneshot, slight RomexGermania.


_(A/N : Well, I wrote this because Rome and Germania need more love…_

_I apologize that they're both sort of OOC… Germania especially, because since he's only in one strip I can find, I don't really know how I should make him act… And I think he talks too much here… But still, I hope you find some enjoyment in it, despite my not so good writing... And I apologize for my failure at writing a German accent..._

_Warning: Historical accuracy is approximately zero..._

_**Disclaimer**__: Obviously, Hetalia does not belong to me. If it did, Germania would probably appear a lot more XD Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya. )_

_----  
_

"Vould you like some apfel strudel?"

Rome looked up groggily to see a familiar face- Germania. He had been sleeping for a while now, judging from the sun's current position and when he last saw it, about three hours. And it wasn't even noon yet… This might even be a new record for how him on falling asleep on the job. He smiled sheepishly, since he was _supposed _to be on guard duty. But never mind that, back to the task on hand. The tantalizing smell of the pastries was drifting from the cart Germania was pushing, and it was making Rome feel rather hungry.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously, since Germania never did anything without a reason. "I'm not supposed to let you in, ya know, if that's what you wanted."

"Zen… How about I give you some _free _apfel strudel? Zen vill you let me in to ze city?"

Rome looked at Germania again. So that _was_ what he wanted. Of course. What had he expected? That Germania had, just maybe, come to visit him? But the apple strudel… Germania always baked the most delicious desserts, and just smelling it, not able to taste it himself, was torture for Rome, who had a great fondness for good food.

"Um… Make it ten, and we have a deal. And a smile would be nice, too. You never smile. I'm sure it's not _actually_ physically impossible… You just need to try~" Rome said encouragingly. He really did want to see Germania smile once. He was sure it would make Germania look so much more attractive… (Not that he wasn't already, with his beautiful long blond hair, but a smile seemed like it would just light up his face so wonderfully.)

"I can't… Anyvays, I only have enough to give you _drei_" he said, holding up three fingers, "pieces, ozervise I von't have enough to make it vorth selling zem here."

At this, Rome thought up a plan. He smiled with a wicked gleam in his eye. This was something that he had wanted to do for a while. He was _sure_ Germania wouldn't like it much, but since when had that ever stopped him from doing anything? And what did he have to lose? And with so much to potentially gain… (Not to mention those delicious smelling strudel…)

"Then, Germania, how about staying over at my house tonight? As well as those three strudels, of course. Can't forget them. Oh, and the guest room is currently unusable, so you'll have to stay in my room with me~" He said sweetly. He nearly burst out laughing at the look that crossed the other man's face upon hearing the last part.

"_Ja_." the blond muttered, in his usual gruff, uncommunicative way.

In fact, there was nothing at all wrong with Rome's guest room. He didn't even have a guest. But he was sure he could arrange something before the time came. Anything in order to get Germania to spend the night. "Well, ya think you can come before ten? I think that would be a good time. So, see you then~ And you better come. Otherwise, next time I won't let you in so easily. Oh, and those strudels… Hand them over now, please."

Grumbling, the young man passed over the three of his pastries to the expectant Rome. "_Ja_, of course I vill come. I'm not vone to break my vord so easily, unlike _some _people." he said, looking straight at Rome. The taller man flinched at the sudden accusation, but was soon over it. Things like that never really bothered him much. He had grown used to the constant jabs over the many years of knowing Germania.

As soon as he had the pastries safely in his grasp, Rome opened the gates for Germania. Yes, this went completely against the orders he had been given, but who cared? The apple strudel definitely seemed worth it to him. Not to mention having Germania spend the night. He smiled lecherously at the thought. (More lecherous than his usual smile, which, he had to admit, did already look pretty lecherous…) Tonight would be fun.

----

That night, strange noises could be heard from Rome's house. The people passing by thought nothing of it, as strange noises could often be heard coming from his house. In fact, it was a nearly nightly occurrence.

"G-go easy on me…" Rome whimpered. "I-I'm not used to this…"

"_Nein_." Germania's refusal was firm. "Zat is not my vay."

"Gah! I lost!" Rome threw down his cards in disgust. "You're too good at this… Let's do something else now~" He looked at Germania suggestively. "You up to it?"

----

_(A/N: Sorry about the ending _ I couldn't think of anything… And I don't feel I could write what happens next, anyways… I leave it to your imagination XD_

_This was inspired by a story my eighth grade history teacher told us about how the Roman Empire ultimately fell. (Well, technically she wasn't my teacher, but she taught my class sometimes… She was kind of scary… She bit people… Well, only one person and he probably deserved it, but still…) She said that the Germanic peoples got into Roman cities by selling apple strudel, and then got their friends in later. Yes, she was rather strange… Come to think of it, she might like Hetalia XD It seems like her sort of thing…)_


End file.
